New Game
by Auto-eroticAssimilation
Summary: He sought adventure, he found it.
1. The beginning of something amazing

**New Game**

It had been ten years since he had climbed Mt. Silver, became the champion and had been granted immortality by Arceus. He was bored. Sure there were challengers every once and awhile, but they provided no challenge, hardly anyone was even able to make it up here, but when they did, they were crushed. Absolutely demolished, they stood no chance whatsoever, not the young champion of the Johto region, not the girl who had captured Suicune, and certainly not the champion of Unova,. He was often visited by legendaries who wished to spar with him, not even they managed long enough to entertain him. He had become rather tired of it all.  
There he lay, at the peak of the mountain, fiddling with the rusty old radio he had brought along with him. He had been listening to a podcast with the new champion of Kalos, until they had mentioned him,  
_"Yes, it is indeed true that the trainer atop Mt. Silver exists, I had actually battled him myself."  
"And how did you fare, Mr. Calem?"  
"No more than two minutes"  
"What?"  
"He destroyed my team in two minutes."  
"That's absurd!"  
"it's true. He had seemed to obtain Mega stones for pokemon I hadn't even knew had mega evolutions. As well as a strange orange, teal pokemon I had never encountered before. You can't win against him."  
_At this Red smirked, before the dials turned themselves to a broadcast station that was simply static.  
He muttered the numbers under his breath.  
Broadcast station 8.88  
He heard the footsteps of something, he had hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.  
**"Hello there Red"**  
_Goddammit_  
There stood the Pokemon of Origin, in all it's glory, Arceus.  
_'Haven't seen you in quite awhile ' _He said telepathically, the creator chuckled in amusement._  
_**"Indeed you haven't."** The legendary pokemon of origin said in a both heavenly and grand voice.  
_'What do you want, you old bag?'_ He replied rudely, he wasn't in the mood for this right now.  
**"I have another offer for you."** It stated simply, at this Red lightened up.  
_'Do tell, good sir.'_  
**"I can offer you a new start, in a new world, with new abilities. I can offer you a new adventure."**  
Red chuckled and his chuckles turned into a hysterical laugh, he couldn't have asked for more.  
**"So I take it you accept?"**  
"Of course" Red spoke in an amused tone, a smile plastered on his face.  
**"Good"** That was the last thing he heard before darkness swallowed him whole.  
"Son of a bitc-"


	2. Magic

He felt groggy, the air seemed humid and moist, was he in a cave?  
Someone was talking to him, he blew it off at first but the next few minutes it became quite bothersome. It was then that he felt something cold touch his cheek, a hoof.  
**_ "…up, Red"_**_  
"You will **not** touch him, Arceus."_ Who was that? They sounded familiar…_  
"**Silence, you do not have the right to speak, Exile."**_  
Exile? Oh yes, Giratina, he had spent a lot of time with Giratina when he became Champion and defeated it. In a miniscule amount of time they had earned each other's respect. Though Giratina wouldn't admit it, it had grown fond of Red, as he made for peaceful company. He hadn't been after it's power like most other trainers it had encountered and crushed.  
The two voices began bickering which caused Red to rise up from his slumber and see what was the problem. Fuck, what was that?! He felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if he had a shard of shrapnel stuck in it, he was just going to have to tough it out.  
Everything was blurry, but he could make out two large silhouettes, Giratina and Arceus.  
_"I am pleased to see that you are well, Red. I apologize for any after effects you might be feeling currently."_ The large beast said, he had never figured out how it managed to speak without a mouth.  
"Where are we?" He inquired in a monotone voice, he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense right now.  
**"Fiore, a land of magic and dragons, though the population of dragons is now very scarce, I figured you might enjoy it here and I let you keep your immortality and regenerative abilities because you will most probably need it in the future."** The large equine creator spoke in the voice of an angel, it shifted to psychic form and lift him up onto his back.  
_'Magic, huh? How seems interesting.'_ He mused before being snapped back to reality by Arceus.  
**"We'll be teaching you different magic from this point on, it will probably take up to three years for you to master it, we will be pushing you to your limits in that time"** It had warned, Red grunted in response.  
**"Let us begin ."  
**Those next few years were the worst years of his life.

-Time skip, three years later. -  
_  
_He was set, his clothes were in tatters after having gone through three years of intense training and learning 3 different types of magic from the duo  
Arceus' Arc of Creation magic, which he picked up quite quickly, something which Arceus apparently used to create Sinnoh, he had to admit, it was very overpowered.  
Giratina's Ghost Dragonslayer magic, he had no idea how Giratina knew this type of magic but he wasn't complaining. It was very powerful but paled in comparison to Arceus' Creation magic, it seemed that he could phase through things, possess people and float now. That's cool, I guess.  
The more scientific meaning of it, he could control antimatter now and and reform his cells to phase through walls and other solid objects.  
And lastly a special Takeover magic that was taught to him by a Mew that Arceus created on the spot and disposed of soon after. This form of Takeover magic allowed him to transform into _any_ Pokemon.  
He contemplated on how overpowered he had become for a few moments before Giratina said unto him_ "I believe you are ready to embark on your journey, Red."_ To which he gave an affirmative grunt.  
Though he may not have shown it, he cared for Giratina as he did his team, he would miss the ghostly dragon. He grabbed the dragon and gave it an awkward hug to show his appreciation to it.  
There was a moment of silence before Arceus appeared before them and announced **"Red, are you prepared to leave? You will be transported out of this cave the moment you accept."**  
He nodded to which Arceus replied **"Very well then."**  
In a matter of seconds, Red was being engulfed by a bright yellow light, it was blinding, then he was no longer in a cave, he was in the air plummeting to his death into the sea.

_'Goddammit Arceus'_

He wasn't panicking, he couldn't die, he was immortal after all but it was still gonna hurt like a bitch.  
He soon landed on the ground with a loud audible crunch.


	3. The Tower

It had taken a few hours for him to completely heal, had no idea where he was, all he could see was a small island with a huge disgusting tower with a twisted body and sporadically jutting sides. He heard loud footsteps and voices coming from inside the tower, were people crying in there? Curious, he looked for a way inside. As he examined any openings into the tower he found a small hole in leading to a dark room, as he crawled inside he noticed that the whole room was covered in dust and the air was _really _musty. He appraised the room finding it full of weaponry, nothing really caught his interest until he saw two katanas, both with strange lettering and runes carved into their sheathes. Cool, he had always wanted a katana.  
Wait, he recognized these runes, they were Unown letters, having deciphered Unown runes before, he had easily deciphered them this second time.  
He had held the sword in his hands and read the runes  
"Apakht" he muttered under his breath, he jolted in surprise when a bright orange flame engulfed his entire body and the sword before it died down. Suddenly, he had felt the urge to unsheathe the weapon and so he did. As he did so the sword glowed with power and the blade of it caught aflame, suddenly he heard the cries of children outside the room, what was going on out there? He used the blade to illuminate the dark room and find the door. He tried to open it but it seemed to be locked from the outside.  
'_Huh, guess it's as good a time as ever to try this thing out'_ He thought to himself before sliced the door into pieces with great ease.  
_'Well then…'_ he thought to himself and stepped out of the room. What he saw should have surprised him, but it didn't.  
Fresh corpses scattered everywhere, people dressed in rags and chains bleeding and wounded, wait a minute…there were fucking children! Now motivated to stop whatever this was, he ran the opposite direction that the people were coming from, as he was sprinting across the halls and to the centre of the tower he saw a small child, down on her knees with tears in her eyes, she had violet hair and hazel eyes. In her lap laid an unconscious young boy, no older than ten years old, his arm looked as if it had been sawed off by an amateur, he didn't expect that he'd have to use his magic this early on in his travels.

**"Beast Soul Takeover: Blissey"** As he spoke those words there was a flash of blinding yellow light, his hair had become a light shade of pink and a bulky white armour that made it difficult for him to move. "Move." He said as he pushed her out of the way rudely, got down on one knee and put his hand around the area which the boy's arm used to be. _**"Heal Pulse"**_ he murmured barely audible.  
The girl was panicking, clearly confused as to what was going on, she, thinking that he was trying to hurt the boy, started weakly pounding him "Stop! Don't touch my brother!" She whined, to which Red completely ignored her, there was a glowing green light for a few seconds and then the child's arm was back, just as he finished and rose up from his position a large beam of light seemed to shoot from behind him.

He swiftly turned around to face the attacker and what he saw was quite strange. A floating carcass dressed in blue and white robes and a blue metal visor. The cadaver was shooting beams of light out of its mouth. Behind it were thousands of the fucking things. Fuck this. Suddenly, just as he was about to make a run for it, he felt something tugging on his arm, it was the little girl, she looked as if she was about to burst into tears.  
"M-mister, please s-save my brother!" Damn brat, crying is totally unfair! Looks like he was going have to deal with these things, whatever they were he didn't give a damn. They were abominations that should not exist . He remained calm thinking of ways to deal with them, as he came up with an idea, one of the dam things shot a beam into his chest. Of course that didn't do much considering he had the ability to regenerate at a supernatural rate. It only pissed him off, which was probably not a good idea on their part.

He sighed, and picked up both the girl and the boy, placing them over his shoulders, he spoke no incantation, only mentally vocalizing _**'Beast Soul Takeover: Heatran'**_ the blinding light appeared once again as he was clad in steel armour, his messy midnight black hair had become dark orange with streaks of lighter shades and on his hands strange gauntlets that seemed to emit heat. He was careful not to burn the kids with the gauntlet as raised his free hand in the direction of the corpses, and as they were charging to fire again he whispered something to himself. **"Heat Wave"** the moment he uttered those words, every single one of the corpses were incinerated, not even their ashes were left as he mercilessly continued to spamming the same move over and over again until there was absolutely nothing left. As he was about to turn around and leave a something crashed into the ground, leaving a crater. It was a little girl with scarlet red hair and a blood stained eye patch; she was just lying there, was she dead? He ran over to check on her, the kids on his shoulders seemed to have fainted, but as he did a small figure began walking up to Red, clapping slowly, the boy had neck length azure hair and a strange tattoo on the right side of his face. "Looks like we have lost, little mouse. Care to play with me?" What a cocky little shit, he was going to shit his pants before this was over.

**AN: Well, yeah, I'm not good at describing things, I'm sorry. Please don't murder me.**


	4. Damn Brats

Red was still bored, maybe he shouldn't have trained before he came out here, it would've made this fight much more interesting. Don't worry, you didn't miss much, all he had to do was use Earthpower on the youngster's head, knocking him out and the scuffle was over. He contemplated on what he should do with the cerulean haired brat; he certainly wasn't going to kill him. He felt something yanking at his dilapidated jeans snapping him out of his trance. Ah, the redheaded lass, he almost forgotten about her. She was mumbling something incoherent; it was way too for him to hear.

He leaned down, putting his ear against her mouth. "Don't touch Jellal…"  
He felt something cold slide through his stomach. The girl just stabbed him. She watched in absolute horror as he pulled it out of his stomach, his handsome, masculine face marred with rage. He should've died! Enough shit, he transformed into a Gengar, his skin turning a dark lavender, adorned with dark purple torn jeans, a sleeveless purple turtle neck and handkerchief covering his mouth along with a gasmask. He had two magnums in his hands; he raised the gun up to the horrified little redhead's forehead and shot her dead blank in the face. **"Hypnosis"**, he whispered to himself. There was no bullet wound, she was just sleeping. That should keep the nasty little gremlin busy for a while.

Damn kids. Now how was he going to get all of them out of here? Ah, he had an idea. **"Beast Soul Takeover: Machamp"** in moments his torn up jeans and turtleneck were replaced by a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, a long red headband, two mechanical arms placed right above his natural ones and a champion belt. He picked the redhead and bluenette up with great ease and casually walked out of the tower where people were readying boats to leave the island.

As he prepared to climb aboard the boat he noticed he was gathering stares and heard someone yell at him, "Hey! What did you do to my friends?" figuring that it was aimed towards someone else he contemplated on how he was going to get them up there. A small rock shattered against his head.  
"…" He paused, his face stoic and brows rose quizzically. Who the fuck? He turned his head to see a small child with ebony skin and light blonde hair stood there arm raised, preparing to throw another rock. Sighing, he turned back to the boat completely disregarding the child.

"Don't ignore me!" Bawled the blond youth, in a split second Red's karate gi was replaced by a thin coffee coloured iron chest plate and bracers that glowed in the darkness of the tower. His hair had become a platinum blonde with two spikes of hair on the sides reminiscent of a cat_ '__**Beast Soul Takeover: Alakazam'**_  
**"Teleport"** was all he said, one moment he was suddenly on board the ship propping the kids down and the next he was face to face with the blonde brat. His piercing crimson eyes peering into the poor child's soul, Sho fell over afraid but defiant.  
"Yes?" He spoke in a monotone voice.  
"What did you do to my sister?" Sho screamed. So annoying, this is why he hated kids.  
He raised his eyebrow enquiringly, he was confused, he didn't see anyone who even remotely resembled the blonde.

Instead he simply used Alakazam's telekinesis to carry him over to the ship that the other kids were. Much easier, and as he was starting to climb back up another group of about eight children came forward.

One stout girl with remarkably feline like features, hazelnut hair and eyes hiding behind another child with black messy hair and remarkably masculine features for a child. The large one behind him seemed to be his brother; they resembled each other quite a lot now that he thought about it, he was quite bulky and well defined. At first glance one would not think of this one as a child. The next ones hiding behind the hefty figure were three feeble looking children. One girl and two boys, the girl seemed quite fragile and weak, she had flowing white shoulder length hair with a cute little blue head band. The next two seemed to be trying to protect her from some unforeseen enemy. The one on her right was a child the same size as the girl with spiky burgundy hair; he had tan skin and a well chiselled face. Around his neck was a petite looking purple snake that reminded him of an Ekans. How cute. The next boy on her left had fatigue written all over his face, he had a black and white coloured perm and some eye shadow on his face. How he got eye shadow we'll never know.

Why do children always come to him? He gestured for them to follow him and join the other kids. They seemed petrified, they were trembling. Not sure why, was he really that frightening? Oh well, nothing he could do to stop it. He _was_ going to toss them onto the boat, but as he was focusing a sharp pain coursed through his body, oh fuck not again. He put his hand to his head and gripped his tattered red jacket; he saw something coming, if they were to go out by boat they would be attacked by something, something very dangerous. He needed to warn them! There it was again, now it was just annoying, it hardly even hurt anymore. He guessed this must be some kind of clairvoyant kind of stuff, he felt sorry if Sabrina had to deal with this kind of stuff.

Sabrina, huh, he kind of missed her. They had gone out for a while, it was pretty serious. But soon she had to get a job in Unova, it was tough enough going back and forth from Johto to Kanto, he doubted he could handle Unova, so noisy and filled with technology. Wait, why was he thinking about this kind of stuff now? He had lives to save, he damn well wasn't going to let them go out and kill themselves.

He contemplated on how he was going to go about this and despite the terror that was approaching, helped them set out to sea; if they _did_ come across the creature then he knew what to do. He'd only do what had to be done. Maybe absorbing the creature and adding it to his large arsenal of Beast Souls could work as well. But if push comes to shove then he just hoped it didn't come to the point where he'd have to make a choice.  
Oh well, only time can tell.

**AN: Critique is greatly appreciated, so if possible, please do so.**


	5. Tentacles and Violation

AN/

-Hey, um sorry for not updating this, just a bit busy with…stuff, but whatever.  
Better late than never.

So I was thinking, shipping, is it a no-go? If yes then tell me who you think I should ship him with, I mean I've still got about three chapters to decide, so take your sweet time.

The waves roared, shaking the boat and knocking Red off of his bed, easily waking him up. The bed, being bolted into the ship, was stuck in place.

He noticed it seemed to have thrown off two other figures, both way smaller then him. The kids he saved? The raven haired girl, Kagura he believed her name was and her brother Simon seemed to have snuck into the small bed with him.

They rose up, both of them looking quite dazed before a booming thunder woke them from their trance.

Once again the boat shook causing the Pokemon master to fall on his bottom once more as he makes an attempt to stand up. The rain pouring so hard one would think it impossible.

'_Great, a storm. How could it get any worse than this?'_ He thought to himself, tempting fate. In moments, a deafening screech was heard from atop the ship as the rain somehow came down harder, blocking out the screams of the slaves topside.

Red said nothing, simply marched to the deck and mentally chanting the incantation_ 'Beast Soul Takeover: Primal Rayquaza'_ after marching up to the edge of the ship and diving headfirst into the sea.

The crowd of people racing down to the bottom of the ship hoping to find a safe haven, completely ignoring the immortal champion jumping off of the ship. Though instead of drowning he rocketed upward in the form of a colossal ember serpentine dragon.

He glanced down to inspect his opponent, a cluster of inky tentacles with a single pitch black eye in the middle of the slimy appendages. An S-Class Monster known as a Kraken, it was not something to be trifled with. Of course Red didn't know this so instead he used a** Draco Meteor**, which summoned a cluster of flaming rocks with an odd black tint to it came rocketing down crashing down onto the beast.

The attack wasn't very effective though, so instead he breathed in the air his cheeks puffed before he unleashed a pure white beam of energy straight at the monster, completely engulfing and incinerating the abomination, leaving not even the ashes behind.

He huffed proudly at his work, before quickly rocketing down, he stopped right on the deck before transforming back into his human form. Huh? For some reason he felt a bit…woozy. It was then that he remembered how the after effects of Hyper Beam.

Then everything went black.

_-The Harbor-_

The crimson eyed dragonslayer groaned while rubbing his temple. What happened? He looked around, checking where he was. He was in one of the beds again, except this time most of the beds seemed unoccupied. Where'd everyone go? Why was he in rags? He looked to his side and found his ruined clothes neatly folded on the floor.

"Big Brother!" the raven haired munchkin yelled, seeming absolutely ecstatic. What she wasn't expecting was for her to tackle him, Simon following suit. Okay, maybe kids weren't _so_ bad. He wrapped his arms around the two and embraced them back.

_***Clink***_

From Kagura's hand fell a golden key with intricate designs carved into it. He tapped the gremlin on her shoulder before gesturing to the key. She twisted over to examine said object and picked it up. "I found it in one of the rooms, isn't it pretty?" She cooed handing it to the silent mage for him to see.

He had the feeling he was supposed to pump some magic into this or something. Like something in his head was telling him to do so. And so he did, before long a magic circle formed on the ground and as quickly as he could he pushed the kids to the side and blocked whatever trap sprang into action making sure that the kids would not be harmed.

The magic circle then erupted into a white light and Red braced himself for the pain, but what he did not expect to see was a young black haired female, her hair in buns, clothed in Arabic garb that happened to be quite revealing and a cloth that cover her mouth. In her hands were two golden scales reminiscent of a certain horoscope.

"Hello, are you my new master?"


	6. Messiah

**AN**

_**Well**_**.**

**Hm, I really need to make these chapters longer.**

**Please suggest shippings, I'd really prefer not to make a harem, but I suppose if I have no other choices.**

**Spells/Moves/Magic Item names/etc. – [Katrina's Hurricane]!  
Speech – **"What a great view of the Twin Towers!"  
**Thoughts/Telepathy – **_'.'_

**Messiah**

-Clovertown Harbor-

"W-wait! Master!" She cried, he had not even given her a chance to explain herself before he had begun to walk off, key in hand and the raven haired child by his side.

Who does that that? She wasn't use to being blown off like this.

He halted before turning his head to face her, his stoic expression unchanging. He didn't have time to deal with someone's maid or BDSM fetish; he hoped she wasn't wasting his time. Of course he didn't know she was a Celestial Spirit, hell, the Pokemon Master didn't even know what a Celestial Spirit was.

The so called Greatest knew absolutely nothing about this world other than the fact that people can use magic and how to use magic himself.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit you know, one of the 12 Zodiacs too!" She was a bit desperate; Libra didn't know how long it had been since she last had a master.

All she heard every day from Aquarius was her boasting of having such a kind, elegant mistress. She was sick of it! She decided, brimming with determination, she would finally find herself a proper master and shut her fellow spirit up.

The maiden of the scale had been expecting the summoner to be staring at her in awe over the fact that they had a chance to make a contract with one of the 12 strongest Celestial Spirits. This one, obviously, couldn't care less.

"A what?" Grunting, he folded his arms and stared at her puzzled, of course she couldn't tell seeing as appearance didn't change in the slightest.

Her mouth agape though hidden by a veil. It was as if he hadn't the slightest clue about Celestial Spirits. But that couldn't be, right? I mean who didn't know what a Celestial Spirit was? Well the answer was simple, him. But in this day and age? Impossible…Right? That is, of course, unless she had stayed in the Spirit Realm too long and forgot to check the date. If that was so, then had Celestial Spirits faded out of knowledge as well?

No, that wouldn't happen for a while now she reassured herself. The end would be troublesome to deal with but it wasn't anytime soon so hadn't anything to worry about.

"A Celestial Spirit. We're supposed to make a contract." The maiden repeated, believing he had misheard her. Confused, he furrowed his brows, he was troubled not being able to wrap his mind around what was happening. Normally he would have ignored her but something in his gut was telling him to hear her out.

"Please refrain from staring at me so much." A bit embarrassed with him staring at her so intensely, her cheeks reddened noticeably. Truth be told, she was usually quite coolheaded and calm, also cautious not to act unsightly in front of others but with time she grew quite lonely. She hardly got any time to hang out or talk to the rest of the Zodiacs due to them being summoned constantly.

"Ah…" Piecing things together, though a bare bone idea, he guessed it was somewhat like a devil contract. You sell your soul to Giratina and in exchange, she gives you three wishes.

Though of course that wasn't true, he knew Giratina was just a misguided, kindred spirit. Also, one of his best friends aside from Blue and his own Pokemon.

"Contract. Explain." This wasn't a request, this was an order. Normally Libra would become irritated if someone had demanded such a thing without making a contract and refuse to form one with them, but this one had a cold aura about him that made her resistance and free will shrink away under his icy gaze.

Like one of those instruction manuals you never read, she gave a detailed explanation of how making contracts with Celestial Spirits was done. He seemed nice enough after all, if not a little bossy.

Meanwhile, Kagura was lying down on the bed snoozing. She had wanted to talk to the 'Pretty Lady' as she had so cleverly worded her, but fell asleep listening to their conversation.

Soon after she had awoken, discovering that they were still saying really long words she could not yet understand like 'Sellestiyal' and 'Ettairano', she scuttled out of the room looking for her other elder brother. The one whom she was actually blood related to, which reminded her she forgot to thank him for doing the magicks on him.

Deciding she would do it later, she continued on, searching the massive boat until she finally found her brother, talking to the red haired girl he was with before. Puffing her cheeks cutely, she scurried towards him and playfully pounded his back. She wanted his attention too, it had been months since they had last seen each other after all.

She had also seen, with dazed vision, the one who he was talking to was the 'meanie' who had hurt her new elder brother. At first, she had been quite hostile towards him, but when she had seen him do the magicks on her brother, she had begun to idolize him.

He was just like the wizards and sorcerers she had heard about in fairy tales, he was like a hero of justice to her. Though in reality, he was far from it.

Seeing the younger girl, who was most likely Simon's sister, Erza found her absolutely adorable. Kneeling down, she patted the young Valkyrie on the head, ruffling her hair and the girl, in turn stuck her tongue out at the scarlet haired witch who she would soon come to respect.

Getting absolutely wrekt by a kid seemed to dampen her mood considerably, sulking, she attempted to make amends with the child again only to receive a soft punt in the behind. The words 'Git gud, scrub' resounded her mind though she knew not why.

At this point she was crestfallen at her repeated rejections she lumbered off, head hung down.

"Maybe I should go talk to Milly…" Mumbling something to herself, it wouldn't be strange for someone to mistake her for an undead with the gloom surrounding her. The scolding of an elder sibling to his younger fading out of earshot. She still harbored feelings of fear and resentment towards the Champion that, if not dealt with, would turn volatile quickly.

Back with Red, he had listened to the contract, and the spirit maiden had fallen so low as to bribe the young man with the promise of treasures once belonging to her previous masters. Needless to say, he cared not for money and flicked her on the forehead every time she did that. Giving out adorably pitiful yelps, she was teary eyed as she was not used to being treated like this before a contract.

She had finally settled on allowing summons four times a week, unlike the norm of Zodiacs which was once to four times every month. Once again being flicked in the forehead, she was so desperate that she had even went as far as letting him summon her at any moment. He obviously accepted, though less enthusiastic compared to normal standards.

Considering Zodiac keys were extremely rare, it would be no surprise if he happened to get assassinated by someone aiming for the key. Until then, she would either make him reform or bear the suffering.

But of course, killing off the protagonist is not something that will happen in this fanfiction. Deciding it was time to separate from the large group of surviving slaves, he went to gather the kids, hoping that maybe they had found their parents and he would be free to explore the new and exciting realm fantasy and magic.

Luck was not on his side, silently gesturing for the spirit to follow him, he descended into the lower layers of the ship as his area of rest was near the top, and for some reason, practically empty and void of life other than them.

"Master, in hindsight, letting your sister wander such a large idea isn't the best of ideas."

"She is capable." He responded with slight edge on his voice. He seemed peeved. It was most likely not because she assumed he was the girl's brother, so for what reason would he be irritated.

Opening a door, they came across the same blue haired boy from before. The snot nosed brat who kept talking trash, in Red's eyes.

It was nearing time for him to depart from the rest of the escapees, if the boy had no one to take care of him then it looks like the responsibility fell upon himself to do it. He hated children, he truly did.

Strung up upon a hammock, he had received immediate attention from the attacker afterwards. If the little hobgoblins started a ruckus after hearing about what he did then it would be a pain to deal with, he didn't want it to have to end in bloodshed after all.

Undoing the ties that held the hammock together, he rather forcibly awoke the napping boy. Stirring, the unnamed brat felt quite hung over, possibly due to the fact that he received a piece of brick straight to the cranium without any hesitation or mercy. But that was unlikely.

"Uuuu- Where am I?" The stirring 'delinquent' spoke groggily. Rubbing the ghost sensation of pain on the back of his skull, he felt as if he had just drunken a barrel of alcohol and woke up the next day with a massive hangover.

But as a child isolated from society even before the tower, he wouldn't know or as of now remember what alcohol was. That is correct, he has obtained the mysterious item in a chest with dramatic build up called **[Amnesia]**.

How cliché.

"Who…who am I?" The boy pleaded, great sorrow in his voice. Had it been _anyone_ else, he might have gained even a twinge of sympathy. Unfortunately, he had gained the coldest of the Celestial Spirit and a nigh mute.

He stared at the kid a few good seconds before continuing on, Red knew, or maybe didn't know that Jellal had amnesia. It was all the same.

The young boy shivered at the sight of his apathetic gaze, and though he wanted answers, he would wait. He wasn't mentally prepared to deal with the 'scary' man right now. Maybe later, when he had more courage.

Understanding what the mysterious man, he raised himself up and stood, legs wobbling, threatening to fail him as he had not exercised his muscles throughout the whole of the time they had boarded the ship. Fighting through his sleeping muscles he managed to stand. The fear instilled into him was just that great.

"Master, what will your first order be?" The gaudily dressed, Arabian-esque looking woman said aloud towards the one that Jellal had now mistaken as a Slave Trader. Panicking, he looked for an escape route when,

"Jell-chan!" A distressed cry was heard from across the hallway they had just entered as they exited the room. Though the corridor was fairly empty there were still people there along with the small group.

'_-Chan. Ancient Kantonese suffix.'_ Although he unintentionally, having no way to express it through facial motions, hid it extremely well, was baffled by the suffix.

It was something that foreigners from all over used when they wanted to act cutesy, saying it was really underground and cool. The imbeciles believed that Kanto was undeveloped and all about animation. What ignorance! He mentally viewed them as unintellectual retards with no respect for real culture.

So naturally, when he heard that suffix, he went deep into thought and a cold aura developed around him, once again, unconsciously. A side effect of being the Spectral Dragonslayer.

His motionless, unchanging expression as he, inch by inch, turned his head in the direction of the caller, chilled all in the vicinity to their very core. Even the ones who had not viewed him, though to a lesser extent.

The caller, now identified as the scarlet haired female from before, stopped dead in her tracks. There was the faint smell of smoke, blood and iron wafting through the air the moment he activated his aura while Erza said the only thing she could think of at the moment and would soon find it to be a large mistake on her part.

"L-let g-go of Jell-Chan, y-you big jerk!" Troublesome. That was all Red thought of this situation at the moment. Such is why he despised children, always being so troublesome and annoying to deal with. But in the end he always felt responsible for taking care of them.

'_Come with me, girl. Do not try anything.'_ This voice echoed throughout the heads of all among the corridor. He wasn't going to hurt them any further, he just wanted to get the message across. He would not stand any foolishness longer than this.

The few mentally strong people in the area snapping out of their paralysis and an even lesser amount of magic using ones huddling up to protect the young girl and women, assuming that the male was a villain of sorts. Not that they were at fault for thinking that.

Red, in response, walked away, ignoring the lot of people. 'Jell-chan' having no other choice, followed him alongside the Celestial Spirit. He didn't want to be left behind, and the male before him, although cold had a strange air about him that comforted the young boy.

The rest simply stared, not having the strength to move, or not having an understanding enough of what had just conspired, while Erza slipped through the crowd.

Along the way out, they encountered the rest of the children that he had previously encountered. The 'Boy 1' which Red had named so artistically, he remembered healing was amongst them. Along with his little sister.

Upon sighting him, the duo immediately bowed, lowering their heads as a sign of respect and gratitude. They had learned it from their parents when they still lived in the East. Everyone else, excluding the one receiving their thanks and his servant, expressed their surprise in gasps and shouts.

"Simon?!"

"What are you doing, Simon!"

"I'm hungry!"

Red, wasn't sure why they were so surprised. It was common practice to show respect to your elders was it not? Though he supposed this _was_ a bit much.

"Thank you mister, for helping my sister!"

"Yeah, thanks big brother! You were so cool when you did the green-glowy-thing to bro's arm!"

Now it was Boy-1's turn to be shocked and confused, he obviously hadn't heard about this. But how else would he still be alive? A miracle? Well then again, Red's appearance during that was a miracle in of itself.

Huffing, he made them raise their heads. He was satisfied with this to say the least, they were good kids. Hoping he could drop the blue haired boy off here, he supposed he would stay here for just a bit longer.

It's a good thing that they had their parents here to take care of them, he thought to himself.

"But didn't Uncle Rob heal me?"

Snorting at the boy's comment, the outsider pieced things together quickly. His silence answered the question completely.

He took note of their crestfallen faces they shown, it was difficult for them to cope with the loss of their caretaker. But while some of them were quite sullen about this, a majority of them had no idea whom he was so they hadn't any reason to be sad. About 9 of them, including Kagura and of course Jellal.

"Where…where will we go?" The youngest of the group was surprisingly the first one to speak up, the one which Red had immediately identified as 'Cat' from her feline like appearance.

Frowning, he was able to tell that the children had not found their parents yet, meaning, if they did not find a suitable guardian, he would have to take it into his own hands to do it. Pulling down his ruined, dirt and blood covered cap to shadow his face, he linked up his thoughts to transfer into his servant's head.

'_Female, suggest the best course of action from this point on.'_ She had already been able to tell he was a telepath from the moment they had made the contract, yet the fact that he was doing it right now still slightly unnerving.

'_Are we not going to take care of the children? If so, establishing a steady job in one of the guilds would be good.'_ She had experience working under people from large guilds, but that was years ago and she wasn't sure the knowledge she had accumulated from that period of time would apply to modern times.

"Why don't we go to Fairy Tail?" A new voice entered the fray, a familiar scarlet haired witch in training. That same eyepatch stained in crusty dried blood, the same tattered rags. Her voice was quivering, tears spilling out of her eyes. It was obvious she was the one most affected by the loss.

"And how do you suggest to do that?" This time it was Libra's turn to talk, although she had no place in the conversation, she didn't want these kids to gain any false sense of hope only for it to be crushed in the end. It was better to crush that before they harm themselves beyond repair.

"Big brother can help us!" Kagura piped in quite cheerily for someone who was a slave not even a week ago. All the children present after hearing that statement immediately turned their heads towards said brother who showed no signs of disapproval, in fact, no signs of disagreement or emotion present at all other than the void of boredom which was swirling in his eyes if one looked close enough.

"Yay! Now we can go with big bro and pretty lady!" All but their new escort were amused by the little girl's sudden declaration. He was not amused, not in the slightest.

'_Annoying…'_ He didn't have any idea where he even was, and they expected him to guide them to whatever the hell this 'Fairy Tale' place was? To him it sounded like a brothel. It didn't really matter to him though, he just wanted to feel the high of battle again as well as the dangerous thrills of adventure.

But he was too strong to actually find a strong opponent, were his thoughts. So he settled on gimping himself. He wouldn't use Arc Magic or any of the Legendaries when using Takeover, because honestly, that was overkill.

'_Hm, perhaps I could blindfold myself...'_ Ignoring the uneasy glances that were being sent to him by a certain redhead, put his thumb up to lower lip, resting his chin upon his now curled index finger. Lost in thought, his gaze rested on Libra.

'_There's also the matter of these demon contracts.'_

The combination of his evil-eyed the basilisk stare and the face void of any emotion was quite uncomfortable for her. It didn't help that he had activated another strange aura that the kids didn't seem to notice or care about.

Shifting in place, she squirmed about trying to avoid looking into his eyes. It was a good thirty seconds that the Champion leered at her before she was unable to bear it and eventually whined about it.

"Please stop, Master…"

"Nn, sorry."

'_Hmph! You don't look sorry.'_

'_Be quiet, you.'_

"!" He continued to pierce her with his pupils, though this time, not as intensely. To anybody else it looked like they were having a staring contest.

'_Please do not read my mind, Master.'_

'_I have things to discuss with you privately.'_

At this point, the kids were betting on who would win, tension taking up space in the air while the sun began showing signs of rising. The cool air tickling their filth covered exposed skin.

'_Can't you just tell me in a secluded area?' _She whined, tired and wanting to go back to her house in the Celestial Realm, eat some chips, lay on the couch and watch television, sleep.

The battle between eyes raged on, stakes were high, tension rising! This was it, the final battle between good and evil! The victor would decide the fate of the martial arts world!

'_Very well, female spirit.'_

Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and relaxed only to be broken out of that relaxation by the cheers of both outrage, excluding a certain pair of contrasting red and blue haired children simply stood beside each other awkwardly trying to avoid doing anything that would make the atmosphere surrounding them any more awkward than it already was.

Though Jellal didn't know who she was or what connection she had with him, their previous encounter involving the trainer had made things a bit difficult. Not wanting to leave a bad impression on one of her closest friends, she worriedly asked him a simple question.

"Did he- Did he hurt you?" Although she had not been able to remember what had happened before at the tower resulting in their escape, she assumed that Red had something to do with it. The last thing she could remember was using her magic, anything beyond that was a blur.

"Don't say mean things about big bro!" Butting in to the conversation, Kagura pouted in the most adorable way that caused the scarlet haired witch to feel guilty about whatever it was she did wrong. The man had supposedly kidnapped her, 'Jell-chan', and the rest of the crew along with Simon's baby sister yet she still defended him? Why?

"B-but didn't he-"

"Big bro saved Simon from the big rock and the scary looking man!" Though she had hardly spent any time at all with the poorly garbed 'demon', she had already begun to idolize him due to their rescue. In her eyes, he was a hero, just like the ones that Simon had told her about in his stories.

She puffed her cheeks to exhibit how much frustration she had accumulated towards the girl. Of course the child on the other side of the argument was still under the impression that their caretaker was a villain of sorts that had tricked her into thinking otherwise. Jellal was just there. Standing, quiet and excluded from the conversation. Oh so alone.

Settling in as a mediator, Simon wasn't too keen on allowing her to insult his new hero nor letting his little sister get on bad terms with the one he loved. He was a clever child, so he had figured out what was going on quite quickly and stepped in to diffuse the situation.

"Kagura, calm down." He spoke as softly as he could to soothe the little girl who slunk back in defeat, still pouting. Staring gratefully at the elder of the two, she was about to ask a question before being cut off by the interrogated. He was still stumped as to why she referred to the man as 'Big Brother' and him as just Simon even though he was the one that was really blood related to her.

"Erza, I don't think you understand."

"What really happened, Simon?" She snapped back, she was extremely confused by these two. If she had been older then she would have mistaken it for Stockholm syndrome. But, like the amnesiac, she wasn't old enough to know what that was.

"Everything." In all honesty, he wasn't trying to sound smart or anything like that. He had just wanted her to know why that she wasn't aware of the whole story, hopefully clearing any bad blood between the two girls.

"B-but, he looks so a-angry and-"

"He saved you two. He saved all of us." Speaking in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, he managed to confuse his conversational partner greatly. If he didn't want to make her angry then why was he still talking? Was he insulted at the fact that she had badmouthed the man who saved him or was he being fed lies by the villain like Erza was thinking?

"Not true, he's not a bad guy! He's a super cool ma-aghck!" Biting her tongue midway through saying the word mage, Simon was quick to give her a scolding while checking to see if there was any blood. Luckily she didn't bite too hard and she was left simply with an aching tongue.

"He'sth noth bath!" The two were very confused by this and what she said with an aching

Red, on the other hand, couldn't give a rat's arse about what they thought of him. Analyzing the docks for any potential threats to his party.

He found in a short span of time, five non-human characters, judging from their manner of walking and the mysterious energy they were currently spreading around as they walked. It took him a moment to notice, it was similar to gas upon closer inspection, not unlike the one used during the Sylph Co. hostage situation. Sleeping gas, and a very potent one at that.

'_Is it Neothyl? There's also a chance it's Penthrane or Fluothane,'_ Stuck in his own thoughts, he did not care to inform his companions of the discovery. Libra perked up at the sight of the perpetrator moments after the immortal.

Glancing at her master then back at the children. He could tell she was awaiting his approval to warn the rest, her previous cold, stern exterior returning. Preferring not to have the children harmed, she would still obey if ordered otherwise as that was in her nature.

The hooded villains didn't seem to notice their covers being blown, as they continued their stride through the docks without hesitation.

Shaking his head at his servant, he spoke to her once again via telepathy in response to her confused expression.

'_Do not question my decision.'_ His expression darkening considerably, the Spectral mage did not want to have the children witness what he was about to do. A wave of understanding flowed through the maiden, an explanation was not necessary.

Despite how she acted in front of him for that short period of time, she was still quite sharp and cold.

It did not take long for the gaseous substance to flow through the air their way, and in the short time knocking almost all out, the sound of bodies slamming against the surface of their platform resounding throughout the air like an echo. The few still conscious were shell shocked before a wave of magic blasted through the air like a tremor to the ground, putting the ones who were able to resist to sleep.

The trainer instinctively drowned out the magic with his own aura, it's effect range surrounding Libra as well who was quite startled by the passive effect of his energy, as shown by her face draining of blood while she showed defiance against the fear attempting to take her over.

Whence the wave of magic had passed through them, the one who erected the aura barrier had noticed that the magic felt strange. Realization hit him like a…erm, well a leaf, actually. He wasn't all too shocked by this strangely, figuring it to be an ability of whatever race the perpetrators had belonged too. He wasn't too far off actually.

'_Kids. Inside.'_ Was the first thing he (mentally) said to the spirit of the scale, to which she immediately acted upon, ignoring the throbbing pain of having knowledge forcefully shoved into your head unlike his alternative method in which he took the time to gently think of each word for her to be able to comprehend it.

The pain was nothing, she brushed it off like a bug and quickly brought her master's little band of imps into the ship along with other passengers using her Gravitational magic to make them orbit around her whilst cancelling out the gravity within her own little sphere of zero-g.

The first thing that the man giving the orders noticed was a body flinging itself towards him, abandoning their cloak. Midflight, the ghost-like dragonslayer haunted towards it like a wraith, seizing the culprit by the throat. The years of his travel through the world of Pokemon really honed his senses.

Quickly taking note of its appearance, he noticed it was not an 'it', but a man. That didn't stop him from thinking of the male as an 'it'. Besides, it looked really girly and unmanly plus it had feline features, more so than the girl from before.

The anthromorphic faggot resembling the creature he had encountered in Unova, as he tried to remember his name, levitating meters above the ground. Lippard? Leypurd? Lainporn? He was having difficulty remembering the name with there being so many Pokemon in existence.

"Ghck!" Tightening his grip around the pretty boy's neck, frustrated with the fact that he had not managed to remember the Pokemon's name. The cat demon cried and screamed whilst flailing in an attempt to break free of his grasp, but to no avail.

Tearing up at the loss of oxygen, he uttered a magic incantation and prepared to obliterate the two of them. He tried to, anyway. The hand's grip around his neck was so tight that he couldn't even scream his shortest spell. Panicking, he remembered he could do voiceless incantation and facepalmed internally.

Red, either didn't notice or didn't care about the runic symbols appearing upon his arm and continued to think up incorrect names that sounded absolutely idiotic.

'_Linpard? Retard? Leotard?'_

***Boom***

The explosion was small in size, and inferior to any Voltorb's. It had actually almost even made Red pity the cat creature, motionless in shock of the man in front of him. He had taken the full brunt of the attack yet he had not even been singed?!

He, of course, had been singed, if even the tiniest bit. Although his regen was quite fast, healing faster than the explosion managed to burn him, though it had not done much to him, healing factor aside.

'_Lipard, Lehpard, Liepard…Oh yeah, it was Liepard.'_ Still lost in his own thoughts, he unsheathed his blade from its sheath and with the skills of an amateur, sliced the tips of the cat's fingers off. Actually, I think the correct term would be paws, but then again he doesn't really have paws he just has hands with really sharp nails.

The boy could only writhe in agony as the blade ignited beneath the already exposed bones and joints of the fingers. He couldn't even scream at this point, it hurt him too much to struggle any further. His mouth gaping in agony, another figure slowly descended from the skies along with the other cloaked figures following behind on ground in circle formation.

The figure, now identified as another pretty boy, was a feminine male with wavy ebony hair and bangs along with a single ponytail that would not look alien on a female. He wore an extravagant black robe surrounded by chain though not constricting its wearer's movement and held in hand a ridiculously large tome giving him an appearance that just screamed 'Warlock'.

Though he looked as cold, calm and evil as he always did on the outside, if one looked closely, they would see a gleam in his eye along with great excitement and want.

'_That's a nice robe. I want it…'_

Tossing the cat aside and incidentally into the cold sea, he dropped down from his nonexistent platform and focused his aura, spreading it, strengthening it. The invisible pressure turning into a semitransparent barrier of gray.

And under his breath, he spoke one word barely a whisper,

"**[Despair]**" In an instant, the grey, smoke like veil, transformed into something darker. It was nothing short of its name, instantly bringing two of the lesser creatures out of six, now, to their knees. Specifically the plump, round looking one and the small, ugly child with Lopunny ears.

"Pffft, hehe…"

The pony tailed, fancy pants seemed to go insane at the sight of the aura, had he accidentally mixed it up with one of his other ones? He hoped not, many of his aura cloaks were, what most would call, wrong.

"Hahahaha! It is indeed true!" The ringleader was in tears at the sound of the joke -Huh, what was that? Oh he's just crazy? Okay, I'll put that in now.

He was absolutely insane, was what the though process of any mundane character in the background would be albeit mostly terrified were they to experience the pressure that Red exuded. The Ponytail almost immediately switched back into a formal tone soon thereafter making eye contact. Getting on one knee and lowering his head, the other followed suite after witnessing their leader's actions.

"I apologize for the rough greetings."

In the most formal voice, he spoke as one would with royalty.

"We welcome back, Lord Zeref, Our Great Messiah."

"I want that robe."


End file.
